Amor en el Hielo
by Siramad
Summary: Un viaje a las montañas resulto ser muy revelador para Ami y Makoto, oneshot sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, Yuri


Las cosas estaban tranquilas…demasiado tranquilas últimamente…hasta en la escuela así que no fue sorpresa para nadie que la princesa decidiera pasar la primera semana de las vacaciones de invierno en compañía de sus mejores amigas. Y cuando la princesa decidía algo era difícil negarse.

Y fue así que terminamos en la vieja camioneta del abuelo de Rei camino hacia una cabaña que habíamos logrado rentar, el camino era largo por lo que decidimos tomar turnos y eso funciono…los primeros 20 kilómetros…fue mala idea que Minako fuera la primera en conducir…aunque fue peor idea dejar que Usagi tomará su lugar.

Después de ese fiasco Rei se adueño del volante, nuestra princesa el lugar del copiloto, Ami quedo en medio de Minako y yo en el asiento trasero…las primeras horas fueron divertidas…algunos juegos y bromas…pero a la conductora no le agradaban mucho los juegos de nuestras rubias residentes así que no duraron mucho.

Cuando más entretenida en el escenario estaba sentí una leve presión en mi hombro, cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver que era la causante de esto era Ami, se había quedado dormida y al parecer yo era una almohada aceptable…no pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme lo avergonzada que ella se iba a sentir al despertarse y lo linda que se vería al sonrojarse…si…ella se sonroja con facilidad y a mí me encanta provocarla…mataría por poder tomar una foto cada vez que lo hace pero eso se vería muy sospechoso…después de todo sólo somos amigas… buenas amigas…las mejores amigas…además ella nunca va a sentir lo mismo que yo…y tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos…como por ejemplo nuevos enemigos o la formación de Tokio de Cristal… o el evitar que nuestra princesa sea quemada viva por una furiosa miko o muera atragantada por la forma en la que come…o…bueno la lista es infinita y el tema principal de todo esto es que desde hace tiempo me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia mi mejor amiga…pero también había decidido no hacer nada al respecto…estaba feliz como estaban las cosas…largas platicas sobre cualquier cosa, cenas juntas cuando su mamá no estaba en casa, asesorías privadas, bromas privadas…pequeños detalles que perdería si ella se enterara de mis sentimientos…así que no tenía caso decir nada.

En fin este tren de ideas realmente me estaba deprimiendo así que mientras la acomodaba para que no se lastimara el cuello…y para que quedara más cerca de mí debo aceptar, mire a mí alrededor y las dos rubias se habían dormido también…y Rei me observaba por el retrovisor.

Debí quedarme dormida, la sacudida del auto me despertó e hizo que Ami aterrizara en mi regazo

-Ups, lo siento no vi el bache – se disculpo Rei

-Lo hiciste a propósito – chilló la copiloto sobándose la frente

-Claro que no cabeza hueca! – se defendió la sacerdotisa

-Chicas! – intenté intervenir ante las dos chicas gritonas y darle espacio a mi chica para que se recuperara, pero ninguna de las dos cosas funciono

-Además ya llevo demasiado tiempo manejando – gritaba Rei en ese momento

-Pyro el camino! – gritó Minako cuando la camioneta invadía peligrosamente el otro carril

Rei volvió su atención al camino, se orillo y se bajo para poder estirarse, Minako salió del vehículo y decidí seguirla mientras Ami continuaba mirando sus zapatos tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Tienes razón – decía Minako – llevas demasiado tiempo manejando, es hora de relevarte

-No por ti – intervino Usagi mientras se movía hacia el asiento de atrás

-Entonces es tu turno – me dijo Rei mientras tomaba mi lugar – y tu copiloto será la rubia loca número dos

Intente sonreír para ocultar mi decepción, si tenía que manejar me hubiera gustado tener a otro copiloto pensaba

-Vamos Makoto, no hagas esa cara…me vas a dar un complejo – dijo Minako mientras me guiñaba un ojo – aunque puedo cortar y teñir mi cabello de color oscuro – termino de manera picara

Decidí ignorar el comentario y rezar porque nadie más lo hubiera escuchado…especialmente ella.

Ya entrada la tarde llegamos a nuestro destino: una hermosa cabaña de dos pisos con tres habitaciones, cocina y chimenea…rodeada de nieve…era simplemente perfecta. Comenzaba a nevar así que me apresure a buscar mi maleta cuando me di cuenta de que mis acompañantes estaban demasiado calladas…demasiado tarde… en un cerrar de ojos tres de ellas estaban sobre mí y la cuarta se reía a mis costillas. Así que comencé mi contraataque con cosquillas contra la primera de ellas que resultó ser Usagi, ella se encargo de quitarme de encima a las otras dos, me levante dispuesta a perseguirlas cuando sentí un golpe en mi espalda, voltee y ahí estaba ella sonriendo con una bola de nieve entre sus manos

-Ni se te vaya a ocurrir… - y mis palabras quedaron cortadas cuando una segunda bola de nieve me golpeo en el pecho – ok tú te lo buscaste! – le grite mientras corría hacia ella.

Ella corría rápidamente hacia el bosque que iniciaba detrás de la cabaña, las otras la animaban, se movía rápido… pero yo soy más rápida así que cuando alcanzaba los primeros árboles yo ya estaba sobre ella, gire para que fuera mi espalda la que impactara contra el tronco mientras la sujetaba contra mí y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas

-Cuando aprenderás que no puedes huir de mi – le dije mientras la soltaba…no podía abrazarla para siempre… y caminamos hacia la camioneta

-No lo estaba intentando realmente – contesto casi en un murmullo…me quede ahí parada tratando de diferenciar si realmente había dicho lo que escuche o me estaba imaginando cosas…el grito de Rei me saco de mis pensamientos.

Después de instalarnos en la cabaña decidimos pasar el resto de la tarde viendo una película en la sala, Rei y yo encendimos la chimenea mientras Minako y Usagi peleaban porque película ver, Ami se encargo de las palomitas tan sólo para huir de ellas.

Desperté nuevamente desorientada, estaba en una habitación desconocida y había alguien sujetándome por la cintura…después de unos instantes recordé en donde estábamos y alcance a ver la estática en el televisor, nos habíamos quedado dormidas en alguna parte de la comedia romántica que las rubias habían elegido y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que nuevamente mi Ami se había acomodado a mi lado, usando mi pecho como su almohada y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

Mi Ami…no debía mantener ese tipo de ideas así que intente apartarme de ella, pero entre sus sueños se sujeto más a mí "por favor no me dejes" alcance a escuchar, o al menos eso quise escuchar…por lo que la tranquilice y me acomode a su lado

-No te preocupes, jamás me alejare de ti – le susurré

Por la mañana fui la primera en despertar y para mi placer Ami continuaba en el mismo sitio así que para poderme levantar fue necesario que le acomodara mi gran chamarra verde en mi lugar, ella la aferro y se relajo nuevamente así que tranquilamente me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Más tarde un grupo de chicas hambrientas se unió a mí y una MUY sonrojada peliazul me alargo mi chamarra mientras murmuraba un agradecimiento.

Para medio día nuestra princesa había decidido que hiciéramos una caminata por el bosque detrás de la cabaña, Minako y Ami accedieron encantadas y nuestra sacerdotisa fue la que puso más objeciones…claro siendo el avatar del fuego y caminar por un bosque lleno de nieve…no era difícil el adivinar porque a Rei no le gustaba el frío, pero aún con todo eso se unió a nosotras. Ami y Usagi iban al frente, Rei y Minako frente a mí y yo cuidándolas caminando detrás de ellas.

Nos habíamos encaminado hacia arriba de la colina y yo estaba disfrutando la charla de las chicas cuando Usagi se detuvo y nos señalo que ya habíamos subido demasiado por lo que decidimos regresar. Deje que pasaran frente a mí y retome mi posición detrás del grupo, llevábamos unos minutos caminando cuando un ruido muy fuerte hizo que nos detuviéramos, volteamos la cabeza y Rei fue la primera en gritar

-Avalancha!

Comenzamos a correr, para mi alivio mi princesa estaba a la cabeza del grupo, seguida muy de cerca de mi amor platónico, todas contamos con una buena condición física por lo que confiaba en poder escapar de la avalancha cuando de repente vi como Ami se había caído…les grite que continuaran corriendo, que yo me hacía cargo así que las otras tres chicas continuaron corriendo y yo rápidamente levante a Ami y la cargue mientras corría detrás de ellas, por un momento creí que lo lograríamos…que alcanzaríamos a las demás y estaríamos a salvo…pero una rama se atravesó en mi camino y nos envió rodando cuesta abajo…nos aferramos la una a la otra y todo se oscureció.

-Mako despierta – alcance a escuchar…pero no me quería despertar

-Por favor Mako despierta – no, cinco minutos más alcance a murmurar

-Por favor, por favor Mako no me dejes sola – Ami está llorando? Está en peligro? Abrí los ojos rápidamente e intente levantarme pero una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo

-Tranquila Mako, no intentes movimientos bruscos – me dijo ya más calmada – creo que al menos tienes un par de costillas rotas

-Ami estas bien? – le pregunte al ver la sangre que corría por su frente

-No te preocupes por mi – me contesto – tenía que despertarte…me preocupa que tengas alguna concusión

-De seguro no te has visto – intente bromear

-Mako…

-No Ami, tienes que detenerte a cuidarte también a ti, siempre estás detrás de nosotras – comencé mientras tomaba un poco de nieve para limpiar su herida, me levante lentamente y ella ayudo a sentarme, después de limpiar la sangre de su rostro vi que la herida era pequeña – alguna otra herida que necesite revisión?

-Creo que me lastime la muñeca pero no es nada serio – respondió mostrándome los moretones que comenzaban a formarse – me preocupa más tu tobillo y los golpes en tu cabeza

-Nada que el tiempo no cure – dije en tono ligero – que suerte que esta pequeña cueva nos haya protegido

-Si…la cueva – dijo de manera ausente – Mako tengo que mantener tu temperatura…me preocupa que puedas sufrir de hipotermia

-Y nada más yo me puedo enfermar? – la interrumpí – quedamos en que tú también te debes de cuidar

-Yo tolero más las bajas temperaturas – se defendió – después de todo es mi elemento

-No hay manera de usar tu elemento o el mío para poder salir de aquí?

-No es seguro, la estructura en la que estamos es inestable y podríamos quedar enterradas…nuestra esperanza es que las demás consigan ayuda

-Ok – dije en el tono más ligero que pude – entonces que debemos hacer?

Ella se sonrojo y se sentó a mi lado pasando su brazo por mis hombros – mantendremos nuestra temperatura y no debemos dormirnos…es peligroso

-No duraremos mucho aquí – le sonreí – las chicas se encargaran de sacarnos

Y así comencé a platicar sobre todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza tratando de distraernos del problema en el que nos encontrábamos. Pero después de un rato ella comenzó a sollozar

-Lo siento Mako – comenzó a decir – es por mi culpa que nos encontramos en esta situación, si yo no me hubiera caído nada de esto habría sucedido, tú no te habrías detenido por mi culpa…yo lo siento de verdad

-Ami deja de culparte! – le grite – nada de esto es tú culpa…fue tan sólo la mala suerte – continué de manera más tranquila – además será solo un rato, las demás conseguirán ayuda y saldremos de aquí y continuaremos con nuestras vacaciones – le sequé las lagrimas con mis pulgares y la vi directo a los ojos – estaremos bien…pero por favor no se te ocurra culparte por nada de esto

Ella asintió y se volvió a acomodar a mi lado – entonces mantengamos nuestra temperatura – dijo mientras se recargaba en mi hombro.

Pasaron las horas y me quede sin más que decir…ya habíamos hablado de todo y Ami parecía distraída…me contestaba con frases cortas, pero a la vez se veía muy concentrada…tal vez seguía preocupándose por la hipotermia, pensaba yo mientras sentía que el dolor en mi pecho y costillas era cada vez más fuerte.

-Ami ya ha pasado mucho tiempo no crees? – sabía que era un comentario algo negativo, pero era lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento – es decir… no estábamos tan lejos de la cabaña y no creo que a ellas les haya pasado nada…pero aún así ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo…

No obtuve respuesta y pensé que la había incomodado finalmente así que la busque con la mirada…cual sería mi sorpresa al ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo se veía relajado…demasiado relajado…en un instante se me olvido el tiempo que llevábamos ahí, se me olvidaron mis costillas fracturadas y la dificultad para respirar, la recosté en el suelo y comencé a sacudirla y llamarla por su nombre… pero ella no me contestaba…no reaccionaba…las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas…me quite mi chamarra y la cubrí con ella…no sabía que más hacer

-Por favor Ami…abre tus ojos – le rogué – por favor no me dejes! – en ese punto ya estaba desesperada – no sabría que hacer sin ti, no podría vivir sin ti Ami! Por favor despierta, por favor! – y me recosté sobre ella apoyando mi frente en su mejilla – por favor, por favor despierta – termine ya casi susurrando y llorando abiertamente

Un leve movimiento de su cabeza me hizo levantar la mirada

-N-no…p-ppor favor…no llores – dijo en voz débil y sin abrir los ojos – no llores Mako

-Ami! Gracias a Dios! – suspire – me asustaste, no lo hagas de nuevo

-Lo siento Mako – seguía hablando débilmente – es que…me cuesta mucho trabajo concentrarme

-Concentrarte en qué? – me sorprendí, pero ella ya no me contesto, parecía que se había desmayado de nuevo. En ese instante la nieve que nos rodeaba comenzó a ceder, me asuste y le grite de nuevo…ella abrió los ojos y el movimiento de la nieve se detuvo. No necesite más…ya sabía en que se estaba concentrando – cuanto tiempo tienes haciendo eso? – la interrogue pero de nuevo el silencio fue mi respuesta, mi cabeza se había aclarado por lo que la conclusión llego rápido – lo estás haciendo desde que la avalancha nos alcanzó, no es así? – en esta ocasión no espere por la respuesta – porque no me dijiste nada? Acaso no querías preocuparme? – de nuevo le estaba gritando, allí estaba ella drenándose por mantenernos vivas y yo lo único que hacía era gritarle, así que me tranquilice – Ami no está bien que me hayas ocultado lo que estás haciendo…hubiéramos buscado la manera para poder ayudarte…discúlpame no debí haberte gritado…es que me asustaste…de verdad me asustaste

-Debo protegerte – fue lo único que me dijo sin abrir sus ojos

-No, soy yo la que debe protegerte – contesté – que no entiendes que no podría vivir sin ti, puedo soportarlo todo por ti Ami…lo único que de verdad me aterra es la idea de perderte, no podría perderte – finalice mientras la abrazaba

Ella sonrió y me dirigió la mirada más dulce que había visto hasta entonces – yo también te amo – musitó

-Ami…yo – la verdad yo no sabía cómo contestarle, me había quedado sin palabras, así que decidí mejor mostrarle lo feliz que me estaba haciendo…la bese

Fue un beso breve pero cargado con todo lo que sentía por ella, fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, al separarnos vi nuevamente esa mirada dulce, que yo sospechaba iba a ser una de mis favoritas, y una cansada sonrisa en su rostro que me recordó el predicamento en el que nos encontrábamos

-Creo que debí haber planeado algo más romántico – intente bromear – y no esperar a que una avalancha me hiciera confesar mis sentimientos por ti

Ella sacudió su cabeza y la respuesta que me iba a dar murió en sus labios al sentir la nieve que caía sobre nosotras…levantamos la vista y comenzamos a escuchar ruidos sobre la "cueva" en la que nos encontrábamos, un hoyo comenzó a formarse y voces cada vez más claras llamaban nuestros nombres…intercambiamos una sonrisa rápidamente y grite lo más fuerte que pude.

Las horas siguientes pasaron como un sueño, un grupo de rescate nos sacó de la cueva que se había formado "naturalmente" alrededor de nosotras, nos transportaron a un hospital donde nuestras preocupadas amigas nos estaban esperando; estuvimos internadas cerca de una semana, yo con un par de costillas rotas, un tobillo inflamado y algunos golpes sin importancia; ella con agotamiento, una pequeña concusión y algunos puntos, vale decir que en los días que me tuve que quedar en casa tenía mi enfermera particular.

Y de nuestra relación… Usagi nos felicito bailando y gritando a nuestro alrededor, Rei comento algo acerca de que era un alivio que finalmente admitiéramos nuestros sentimientos y Minako…bueno… Minako no hace las cosas a medias así que se transformó en Sailor Venus y como toda una autoproclamada Diosa del Amor nos dio su bendición… si es una bendición tener estas amigas, pero lo mejor de todo es que Ami y yo finalmente estamos juntas y yo no podría ser más feliz…bueno todo hubiera sido perfecto si ella hubiera accedido a usar el "pequeño" uniforme que le compre…pero uno no puede tener todo en esta vida.

FIN


End file.
